1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bogie apparatus for a vehicle such as a wheeled train, a bus or a magnetic levitation train, and, more particularly, to permanent magnetic levitation bogie apparatus.
2. The Relevant Technology
Generally, in order to ensure good steering and slope-climbing performance of a wheeled train, a magnetic levitation train or a long vehicle, a bogie is disposed below the chassis of these vehicles.
Conventionally, springs are provided on the bogie and the chassis is pressed on the springs. Additionally, the chassis and the bogie are connected coaxially to each other via a shaft. The bogie located below the chassis can rotate horizontally and can tilt slightly vertically, so that the vehicle can run along a curved and/or sloping way.
The above mentioned bogie is widely used in the existing wheeled trains, magnetic levitation trains and long vehicles.
However, the above conventional bogie is of mechanical type, has a complicated structure and is poor in comfortableness. In addition, the conventional mechanical type bogie is high in cost and short in life duration.